Yami's Vacation
by indigoblu
Summary: Yami & Co. go on a vacation to a private beach! Will love blossom? I dunno...might be Yaoi, (YYxY), but I'm not very good at this! I'll try! PG for now.
1. Arriving

Hello! This is my first fanfiction. Yay! Hope you enjoy. I know this is bad, but...can't blame a fangirl for trying!  
  
::Yami's Vacation::  
  
One: Arriving  
  
Yami sat beside Yugi in Kaiba's jet, bored out of his wits. Yugi was asleep, and there was pretty much no one Yami could talk to. Peering over a sleeping Yugi, Yami spotted a very annoyed Bakura sitting in the next aisle. Ryou had also fallen asleep and his head was leaning right on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura looked none too pleased, but at the same time didn't seem like he was going to shrug Ryou off. At least, not yet.  
  
Yami silently chucked. Yes, that baka Tomb Robber was in for it now!  
  
Looking out the passenger window, Yami stared at the ocean the jet was currently flying over. The waves rolled gently across, heading to a shore that wasn't yet in sight. Yami sighed.  
  
It was only a few days ago. Kaiba had surprised Yami with a trip. They were all heading to Kaiba's private beach house for a week. "They" being Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Jou, Honda, Kaiba, of course, and Anzu. Mokuba wasn't going, because he had gotten sick on the night before they were leaving on the trip. Yami had been shocked to learn Anzu was going, but was slightly comforted when he learned Yugi was coming. That meant another sane person to talk to, (and the baka tomb-robber was NOT a sane person, not nice either; who'd want him to be?) and besides, Yugi was nice.  
  
Anzu, however, was not. When she was little, she was very nice and caring, but ever since high school, Anzu had turned into a snob. Probably because boys had started paying more attention to her in the past few years. That led her to believe that she could have any boy she wanted! And now she wanted Yami.  
  
Yami shivered at the mere thought. Anzu had vowed to someday make HIM, the pharaoh, fall in love with HER.  
  
Snapping back from his thoughts, he winced. They had been flying for over three hours now, and Yami ached all over. Still, he had to be thankful for something. At least Yugi was coming along. At least Anzu was sitting in the front with Kaiba. Yami wondered why the plane hadn't crashed yet. He wondered where Jou and Honda were, even though they were mostly Yugi's friends. Maybe goofing around in the back of the plane.  
  
Suddenly, Honda yelled, "Look! We're almost there!" Jou added, "Look at the size of that island!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
End of first chapter! Hope you like...you probably won't...! Chapter 2 next! 


	2. Beach

The second chapter of my fic! This fic is BAD, remember? So don't blame me! Blame...um...I don't know! Okay, whatever, blame me! I'm just a sorry excuse of a fangirl that doesn't know how to write! I feel so...so...I'll tell you later. YAMI IS A SEPARATE PERSON. SO IS BAKURA! But they're still Yamis!  
  
::Yami's Vacation::  
  
Two: Beach  
  
"Wow!" Yugi was the first person to take a step out of the plane. The sun shone brightly onto the waves rushing up to meet the shore, making them gleam like crystals. There were also many trees in the nearby distance. Other then the people that just arrived, there were no other people, just birds and other small animals. It all added up to a very breath-taking and scenic background. Yugi stood gazing at them in awe. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Yami interrupted.  
  
'Beautiful like you,' Yami thought, looking, not at the ocean, but at Yugi. 'I wish you knew...but you don't...' Yugi tore his gaze away from the ocean and looked into Yami's glossed over eyes. "Yami? Are you feeling okay?" Yugi asked, concerned.  
  
Yami snapped back to reality. "I'm fine," Yami said hastily. Looking at Yugi, Yami couldn't help but smile. Yugi had practically begged his grandfather permission to come on this trip, and thankfully, his grampa consented. Yami could still remember the happy look in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Ow! Yeesh! Stop throwing sand at me, Honda!" Jou spat out. Honda grinned. "And why should I?"  
  
"Ok, that is it!" Jou tackled Honda. They both landed, unhurt, in the sand, but were both wrestling fiercely. "Stop fighting!" Anzu cried. She stepped in between Honda and Jou, blocking them from reaching each other. "Let me at 'em!" Jou threatened. "Bring it on!" Honda replied.  
  
Yugi giggled. Even though they were both friends, they still argued a lot, but still, what friends wouldn't? Looking at Yami, Yugi stared. 'He's so...so...cool! I wish he knew how I felt about him...but he doesn't, thankfully. He'd probably freak out! He wouldn't want to be my friend!' Yugi thought, looking to the ground. 'Well, doesn't mean I can't stop hoping...'  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba led them to the beach house in which they were to stay in for the entire week. It had two rooms, which meant they had to share. A bathroom and shower were built in each room. There was also a kitchen and a living room, but they don't count, really, as rooms. When they arrived everyone just picked up their bags and headed inside.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were sharing one room, and Anzu, Kaiba, Jou and Honda were sharing another. ("Arg! Stuck with a bunch of knuckleheads for a week!" Anzu had complained, mostly meaning Jou and Honda.) Unpacking was mostly easy, since the boys didn't really care what position their was, just that they were easy to manage and portable for them to use.  
  
"After, Yami, do you want to go swimming?" Yugi asked. He had just pulled out a pair of red swimming trunks in the middle of unpacking. "Ok Yugi. Whatever you say..."  
  
"Hey Ryou! Bakura! You guys wanna go swimming after?" Yugi shouted, turning to Ryou and Bakura. "Ok, if there's no objection from Bakura..." Ryou left it as a statement or a question, knowing Bakura wouldn't have any objections. Bakura just grunted. "Ok then! Swimming we shall go!"  
  
The beach was still as beautiful when everyone arrived about two minutes later. Yugi and Ryou preferred to timidly approach the water with caution, but Yami and Bakura had a score to settle.  
  
Splashing a giant wave at Yami, Bakura triggered an all-out splash fest. The two hikaris, however, were too close to the edge of the water and got splashed also. "BAKURA!" Ryou yelled. His silvery hair was all wet, and so was everything else. "Look on the bright side, Ryou," Yugi said, wringing water out of his hair. "It could've been giant fireballs hurtling at us!"  
  
Ryou merely nodded, knowing the rivalry between the two Yamis would soon become deadly.  
  
"Take this, Pharaoh no BAKA!" Bakura smirked, using the Millennium Ring to make a tidal wave more giant and deadly then ever. "I should've known! Tomb Robbers, mainly you, have no brains!" Yami retorted, and as soon as Bakura flung the giant wave at Yami, Yami used the Millennium Puzzle to make the wave subside. Sort of.  
  
"Ahh!" Yugi yelped as a wave of cold water(left over from the wave Bakura had made), rushed up to his back. "The water's freezing!"  
  
"You can tell me!" said a muffled voice coming from the ground. Yugi looked down and found out the wave had knocked Ryou over completely. Ryou was now face down in the sand. "Hehe!" Giggled a passing Anzu, who had just spotted Ryou.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Hope this was a better chapter that the last one! It still sucks, right? But I'm trying! I REALLY AM! Sorry. Review? =3 


	3. Relaxing

The THIRD CHAPTER! I'm really sorry to the people who write better than me! I'm a disgrace to you! Okay, I'm spending half the time insulting me own work! I have GOT to stop doing that...Thanks to all the people who've reviewed and stated that! Thanks!  
  
Anyway, here is a star guest! Presenting....YAMI YUGI!  
  
*poof*  
  
Yami: What the...? Why do so many fangirls want me to be their host?  
  
Indigoblu: Because....in the words of Yo Xi Wang, a REALLY GOOD WRITER....You're VEERY HOT! ^__^  
  
Yami: Oh yeah! *sigh* -_-;;  
  
Indigoblu: Oh yeah! I'm sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the last 2 chapters! Well, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Was that loud enough?  
  
Yami: The whole world could hear you.  
  
Indigoblu: Watch it! Or else something EVEEL will happen to you...  
  
Yami: ... *sweatdrops* O_o;;  
  
PS, SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS CONFUSING! SORRY! And there's some  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
::Yami's Vacation::  
  
Three: Relaxing  
  
After Yami and Bakura had worn themselves out splashing each other, it was 3:00pm already. Anzu was sunbathing, Kaiba was trying to get a tan(AN: does he need one?), and Jou and Honda were building sand forts.  
  
When Yugi had asked, "Why are you making sand castles?", Jou had retorted in an offended voice, "The appropriate name for them is 'Sand _FORTS_!' Only little kids make 'Sand _CASTLES_! Don't you know, Yug?" Yugi gave both him and Honda a weird look. "Uh-huh," Yugi commented dryly.  
  
"I'm worn out," Yugi complained to Yami, sitting on his towel.  
  
"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked. "You haven't even _touched_ the water yet!" Yugi looked wearily up at Yami. "I didn't have to. You _splashed_ most of it on me! Don't forget Ryou! He got splashed too." Yugi gestured to Ryou, who was trying to flush out all the sand he had swallowed.  
  
"Well, it was mostly the Tomb Robber no BAKAMONO" - here Yami raised his voice loud enough for Bakura to hear - "'s fault. Not mine." Yami smiled a somewhat innocent / smug look. Yugi laughed. Yami could be so weird sometimes(AN: NO OFFENCE SUGGESTED!).  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Yami and Bakura had yet another argument. "Let's go EXPLORING! I want to kill some wildlife!" Bakura yelled. "How can you even walk?! We both spent most of out strength splashing water at each other!" Yami said hotly. "Maybe I have stronger powers than you!" Bakura replied, steaming.  
  
"Why I ought to..."  
  
"Wait!" Yugi interrupted. "Who said we had to stay together? Bakura, you and Ryou can go explore, me and Yami will stay here, ok? Unless you _want_ to stay together...?" Bakura 'hmphed'. "Fine by me." And off he walked, Ryou tagging along right behind him.  
  
"Ya know," Yugi said once Bakura was our of hearing range, "He gets nicer and nicer everyday."  
  
Yami laughed merrily. "Ya think?"  
  
Their brief conversation was disturbed when...  
  
"YAMI!" Anzu came running to him. Gripping Yami's arm tightly, Anzu continued, "There's a giant crab out there and it wants to get me!"  
  
Yami stared. 'What the...?' Yami thought. When Yugi saw Yami was about to object, he blurted, "Um, oh really? Where is it?"  
  
When Anzu was about to tell Yami where the "giant" crab was Jou snuck up from behind and gave Anzu a hard shove.  
  
"AAAAHH!!!!!!" Anzu shrieked as she hit the water. "Ow!" Anzu spit a stream of water from her mouth. Everyone but Kaiba started laughing.  
  
"You ok, Anzu?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Gee? You think?" Yami replied, hoping with all his heart the Anzu _wasn't_ ok.  
  
"Grr!" Anzu growled menacingly. "Jou! I'm gonna KEEEEL YOU!!"  
  
Anzu tried to stand up but her foot slipped on a piece of stray seaweed. "Ouch!" She repeated as she hit the ground for the second time. She winced, then remembered Yami was watching. 'Grrr!!!!!' Anzu thought darkly. 'Another day, I will get you Yami! As for Jou...I'll torture him...he'll die with bugs...oh yes, lots and lots of insects...Hahaha!' Anzu laughed darkly.  
  
A sweat drop slid down Yami's face. 'She looks just as dark as Bakura!' Yami thought nervously, staring down at Anzu's face, which was twisted in fury.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Indigoblu: Oh! Hope that wasn't too confusing! Or weird! Or sucky! Well bye!  
  
Yami: BYE! *blows kisses*  
  
Indigoblu: *sighs* -_-;;  
  
Yami: ^_____^ 


End file.
